


И повторится всё опять...

by night_bird



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_bird/pseuds/night_bird
Summary: Куроко думал, что с появлением в его жизни нового «света», он наконец-то сможет просто играть в баскетбол. Но, кажется, он ошибся…
Relationships: свет/тень
Kudos: 2





	И повторится всё опять...

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа по какому бы то ни было фэндому. Пришла в голову совершенно внезапно, жалко было не записать ))

Чувствую, как по телу вновь скользит твой похотливый взгляд.

Робко оглядываюсь и сталкиваюсь с твоими глазами. Пристальными. Потемневшими. Полными голодного желания.

Мне становится душно, и я отворачиваюсь. Я продолжаю аккуратно складывать снятую майку, ощущая обнажённой кожей, как ты неслышно подходишь ближе.

\- Куроко, - охрипший голос заставляет что-то внутри тревожно напрячься.

\- Чт?..

Ты властно поворачиваешь меня лицом к себе и, сжав крепко плечи, впечатываешь спиной в холодный металл шкафчика. В следующее мгновение твои губы жадно сминают мои.

_«Опять?..»_

Как назло в раздевалке больше никого нет. Удивительное дело, но почему-то сегодня все успели уйти раньше нас.

Спокойно стою, позволяя тебе целовать меня так, как хочется. Вырываться бесполезно. Я знаю.

Наверное, ты принимаешь моё спокойствие за безмолвное согласие на то, что происходит, и углубляешь поцелуй. Твой язык по-хозяйски скользит по нёбу и моему языку. Словно связанные с ним, твои ладони начинают своё движение. Оглаживают бока, живот, слегка касаются сосков и спускаются вниз. Там они на мгновение замирают, а потом крепко сжимают мои ягодицы. Ты придвигаешься ближе и вжимаешься в мои бёдра. Твой член уже напряжён и явно жаждет большего. Подаёшься вперёд и начинаешь тереться об меня, стараясь прижаться ещё теснее. Хотя и так ближе уже некуда.

Моё ухо обжигает горячее дыхание. Внезапно ты быстро отстраняешься, сильно тянешь меня за запястье вниз, и я оказываюсь на скамье. Шорты, стянутые вместе с бельём, летят на пол вслед за не расшнурованными кроссовками. Теперь ты смотришь на меня не только с вожделением, но и капелькой восторга.

_«Такой знакомый взгляд… Он смотрел на меня также.»_

Припадаешь губами к шее, совершенно не заботясь о том, что твои поцелуи заставляют расцвести на ней яркие цветы засосов. 

Ты не задерживаешься долго на одном месте и спускаешься ниже. Соскам достаётся несколько торопливых поцелуев-укусов, и ты перемещаешься дальше. Быстро целуешь живот и переводишь всё своё внимание на мой мягкий член. Отчего-то тебя не смущает то, что я не возбуждён.

_«Впрочем, с ним было также… Почему-то вам двоим невдомёк, что у меня не только характер спокойный… Я асексуален.»_

Ты вбираешь орган в рот полностью и пытаешься сосать, но желаемого отклика тебе добиться не получается. Однако ты спешишь, подгоняемый собственным возбуждением, а потому и это занятие не длится долго. Подхватываешь мои ноги под коленями и раздвигаешь в стороны, приподнимая бёдра. Я вижу восторг в твоих глазах. Такой бывает у детей, когда они получают желанную игрушку.

_«Возможно, для «света» я и есть игрушка?..»_

Твой влажный язык скользит между ягодиц. Ты торопливо вылизываешь меня, подготавливая. Потом опускаешь одну руку вниз, и я чувствую, как в меня упирается головка твоего члена. Ты толкаешься в тугое колечко мышц, и мне приходится закусить уголок губы, чтобы не закричать от боли. Распалённый желанием, продолжаешь проталкиваться глубже, не обращая на мою реакцию совсем никакого внимания. Я безропотно переношу яростное вторжение в своё тело. У тебя большой. Хорошо, что ты не первый, кто делает со мной подобное.

Твои глаза закрыты, а на лице легко читается испытываемое тобой удовольствие. Твои движения становятся быстрее, и ты начинаешь постанывать. Пальцы сжимают бёдра сильнее, добавляя ещё немного боли к той, что уже есть. Стоны мешаются с рычанием, и ты принимаешься совсем остервенело вколачивать меня в узкую скамью.

_«Конец близко…»_

Наконец чувствую, как истерзанное нутро заливает горячим. Ты вжался в меня полностью, наклонился вперёд и впился в губы болезненным поцелуем.

Встаёшь, поправляешь шорты и бросаешь на меня короткий, совершенно рассеянный после оргазма, взгляд. Ты направляешься в сторону душа, и я слышу, как за тобой захлопывается дверь.

Какое-то время я продолжаю лежать, глядя в потолок и чувствуя, как по вискам медленно бегут первые слёзы. Затем я встаю, морщась от боли, беспорядочно заталкиваю форму в шкафчик, одеваюсь и быстро выхожу. Мне неприятно находиться здесь.

На улице я с удовольствием ощущаю, как по горящей от твоих поцелуев коже скользит вечерняя прохлада. Прижимаюсь спиной к стене и медленно сползаю вниз. Обнимаю руками колени и начинаю беззвучно давиться рыданиями. Не страшно. Всё равно меня никто не заметит. Растянутая попа неприятно саднит, но сил идти домой нет совершенно никаких.

_«Почему? Почему всё снова повторяется?! Почему мне снова приходится переживать это? Почему и моему новому «свету» не достаточно просто играть со мной в баскетбол? Почему им так важно ещё и трахать меня?!»_

Ещё одной причиной, по которой я без сожаления расстался с Поколением чудес, были непростые отношения с Аомине. С ним всё началось примерно также. Он поймал меня в раздевалке, когда там никого больше не было, и, крепко прижав к шкафчику, изнасиловал в первый раз. Это был грубый и очень болезненный секс, потому что до этого я не занимался такими вещами. Но Аомине это не остановило. 

После того раза он трахал меня, когда ему вздумается. В любом пригодном и не очень месте: в парке, на крыше, в школьном туалете и даже на спортивной площадке. Темпераментный Дайки мучил меня практически каждый день. И не по одному разу. Я не понимал, чем его привлекал секс со мной, ведь он мог получить намного больше от любой фанатки или Момои, например. Но все они чем-то не устраивали его, и он вновь и вновь предпочитал врываться в моё тело.

Я покорно терпел всё. Ведь Аомине для меня был, прежде всего, «светом», человеком, без которого я не мог играть…

Но у любого терпения есть свои пределы, поэтому я легко порвал с ним все связи, едва лишь появилась такая возможность.

Наше «прощание» запомнилось мне надолго. Ещё никогда он не трахал меня всю ночь напролёт, словно желая сделать это с запасом, на будущее… После этого я неделю провалялся в постели, укрывшись с головой одеялом. Перемещаться между кухней, спальней и туалетом было очень неприятно. А о том, чтобы сидеть, я тогда и вовсе не думал…

Однако постепенно внутренняя боль и опустошённость притупились. Мне помогли новая школа, новые люди, новая команда и… новый «свет».

Глупый! Размечтался, что с Кагами всё будет по-другому, а сегодня он доказал мне обратное… 

Я не знаю, сколько просидел вот так и практически не помню, как добрался домой.

***

  
На следующий день всё повторилось…


End file.
